helltanz98worksfandomcom-20200213-history
God's Sword (Universe)
God's Sword is a Post Series fic which begins nearly five years after Lelouch's Zero Requiem. It has several divergences from canon. Factions of Code Geass The Holy Britannian Empire Currently ruled by Cornelia li Britannia, the Empire is suffering serious internal strife Factions Charles Camp supporters of the ideology of Charles di Britannia, this group is made up of a large majority of the Nobility and the Corporate big wigs who were restored to their position Lelouch's Supporters made up of the commoners of Britannia and select nobles, particularly those elevated by Lelouch they are the majority of Britannia Cornelia's Supporters Cornelia's most ardent supporters are primarily the military and a sizeable chunk of the upper crust of the Empire Knights of the Round the Most Elite of Britannia, unfortunately its short multiple members The Black Knights The Black Knights, or True Black Knights, heed only the commands of the Immortal Emperor and his chosen officers. In the last four years Lelouch vi Britannia has developed extensive applications of new technologies. The Black Knights command a sizeable fleet of Space capable Warships and the fortress Damocles along with advanced KMFs. The Black Hand Lelouch's most elite forces they are under the command of Jeremiah Gottwald The EU The EU as a whole is recovering from the wars and back on the rise they have been running a secret armament program The Cabal, a secret group in the Western EU determined to reestablish Europe's status as a superpower The Eastern Bloc the Nations of central and eastern Europe within the EU Lelouch has a lot of support in this bloc The MEF The Middle Eastern Federation is an emerging economic force thanks greatly to economic policies set down by Lelouch to improve infrastructure. The MEF is a major supporter of Lelouch and has a secret Armament Program The United Nations or in full the United Federation of Nations is a collection of nations to establish world policies. Due to the final broadcast of Diethard Ried in 2019 the UN and the UN Army have suffered a large loss of faith in the publics eyes, and as a result national militaries were reformed. The UN is led by Sumeragi Kaguya, who is the current Supreme Council Chairwoman. India A member of the UN and the Home of Rakshata Chawla. It is its own independent nation following the partition of the Chinese Federation and boasts an advanced military. China The Empire of China under Tianzi, Jiang Lihua. In the last five years Lihua has had to deal with the death of Xingke of his battle wounds, however she has like Kaguya grown into an admirable leader. As Empress of China however she hopes to protect her people and antagonizing Lelouch would only endanger China, especially since the Chinese military while remaining quite large is for the most part using badly outdated machines. Circle of the Dragon Descending A secret society which believes Lelouch vi Britannia possess the Mandate of Heaven, they are aware that Lelouch vi Britannia is alive. They are officially tasked to defending the interests of China and their group leader has the authorization to deploy the Eowyn-class battleship Guan Yu in defense of the Middle Kingdom. The Black Knights Army of the United Nations The Army of the United Nations, or occasionally the Traitor Knights. Unknown to those in power Diethard Reid arranged that in the event of his death the Betrayal on the Ikaruga would be broadcast worldwide as soon as was feasible. This action lead to extensive unrest and caused the UN BK and the UN itself to experience a major loss of public face. The UNBK remains a potent supranational force but its size is much smaller than it was and there are multiple watchdogs assigned to keep an eye on it. Ogi however remains in charge, being the only flag officer left available of the Black Knights during the war; Todoh and Xingke being dead and Lelouch being presumed dead. Characters Lelouch vi Britannia Master of the Black Knights Lelouch vi Britannia is the original founder of the Black Knights and commands the loyalist contingent of the Black Knights. Jeremiah Gottwald Leader of the Black Hand One of Lelouch's Knights of the Rounds Jeremiah commands the Black Hand, Lelouch's most elite and well equipped forces. Category:Code Geass Category:Universe Category:God's Sword